The present invention relates to a purse with a panel permitting custom decoration. In the prior art, it is known to provide a purse, handbag or other article carrying device including the provision of structure allowing one to customize the outward appearance thereof. However, Applicant is unaware of any such device including all of the features and aspects of the present invention.
The following prior art is known to Applicant:
U.S. Pat. No. 1,624,987 to Shillman discloses a pocketbook capable of being decorated and including an auxiliary flap permanently attached at a top portion thereof and having an area substantially equal to that of a side portion of the pocketbook. Means are provided for removably attaching the cover at opposed side portions and a bottom portion of the flap to the body of the pocketbook. The auxiliary flap can be decorated by painting, embroidering or sewing.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,518,572 to Sanders discloses a lady's handbag capable of being decorated. The main body of the handbag has a pair of frames and a pair of window apertures are provided in the side walls of the main body. Decorations such as cloth can be inserted into the area underneath each window aperture for display therethrough.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,920,671 to Siris et al. discloses a pocketbook having pockets for carrying and displaying indicia. A transparent pocket is provided on an outer wall of the pocketbook with the pocket having an open end for inserting decorations therein.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,556,187 to Speakes discloses a ladies' handbag having a transparent covering on a side portion thereof with an open end at the bottom for inserting decorations within a pocket formed by the transparent covering. If desired, the decorations can be attached to insertable panels having a size substantially equal to the area of the pocket within the transparent covering. Extensions are provided at a bottom portion of the handbag for closing the open end of the covering after a decorated panel has been inserted within the pocket.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,171,717 to Fleming discloses a handbag capable of color changes to the exterior surface thereof. The Fleming bag is constructed from dual-opposed compartments connected to each other by hinges. Each compartment comprises a C-shaped sidewall with a top and bottom wall connected thereto. Rotative spools are provided within the compartments with a roll of material being supplied on the spools and passing around the exterior surface of the handbag. The material can be provided with diverse colors and/or designs with the material being rotated through the bag to display the desired portion and/or color. The bag further provides top and bottom walls having display windows formed therein. Such windows can display insertable panels which can match the color or design displayed on the exterior surface as provided by the rotatable spools.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,533,558 to Carey et al. discloses a purse having an interchangeable decorative covering. The bag contains a large pocket area contained within opposed sidewalls accessible from a top portion of the bag with the pocket area being used for traditional purposes such as carrying of personal items. A removable covering is attachable to the outer surface of the bag such that both sidewalls and a bottom surface of the bag are covered. The covering is affixed to the bag by first and second clamps along the edges of the sidewalls.
The present invention differs from the teachings of the above-discussed United States Patents as contemplating the use of a dry erasable surface that is drawn on with special erasable markers and to which decorative items can be attached.